


her true north

by ms_starlight71



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e04 Detour, Ficlet, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_starlight71/pseuds/ms_starlight71
Summary: msr ficlet, missing scene from season 5, detour
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	her true north

She eyes him, his back against the headboard, tie removed, white shirt open, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Her gaze travels to his forearms, sinewy and warm. Her clinical eye appreciates the way his veins form ridges across his skin. She longs to trace the pads of her fingers along them, imprint the cartography of his lifeblood to memory. 

She stalks him like prey, pinning him between her thighs. Resists the urge to devour his lower lip. Kisses him everywhere but there, first. His forehead, his eyelids, the mole on his left cheek. Holds his perfect jawline between her fingertips. He is staring at her, with those wide hazel eyes, blackened by desire. 

She doesn’t often get to enjoy him from this angle. Cloud his vision the way he often seems to invade hers. There is something so soft and yet so intoxicating from this vantage point. 

He is breathing, waiting, trying to anticipate her next move. She feels his exhale tingle the frizzy wisps of her hair. She pauses for a second, drinks him in, and then she takes his plump lower lip between hers. His hands move to the small of her waist, tethering him to her. Her hands find the softness of his hair, scratching his scalp as she swallows him down.

“I want you.” She breathes into the stubble of his cheek. He groans in response, the breath of a “Scully” muttered from his dampened lips. 

She wants to pin him to this bed, to this earth, to this moment. He is the ever-moving compass, and she is the magnetic force, pulled towards true north. But for this moment, she will hold him in her grasp and refuse to let go. 

She leans down to follow the trail of his stubble, relishing in the way it feels against her skin as she kisses his jaw, his chin, his neck. 

“As long as I get to lick you when we’re finished,” he whispers into her ear with that deep timber she dared to imagine as her body wasted away. 

A breath catches in her throat. She is blazing and alive. She moans in approval and follows him into the night.


End file.
